


Connected Through Our Binary Love

by TARDISTraveller42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 21st century but not Star Trek's 21st century if that makes sense, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dorks in Love, Drama, Eventual Romance, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship, Human Data (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISTraveller42/pseuds/TARDISTraveller42
Summary: Data is a plain and simple computer repair technician trying to raise his daughter Lal and deal with his problematic family. He does not require assistance, nor does he want pity. But when a new engineer starts working at his office, maybe he'll learn to let people in. Maybe he'll learn to ask for help. Maybe he'll even let himself fall in love again.
Relationships: Data & Lal (Star Trek), Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 63
Kudos: 104





	1. Just Another Day at the Office...or so Data Thinks

Chapter One

As soon as Data turned the key, the car’s engine sputtered and groaned. It was on its last legs, but it had been that way for so long it didn’t faze him anymore. He’d grown numb to problems like this; another debt, another bill. They all ran together in his head until he couldn’t tell which ones were his and which were his brothers’ or his father’s. The only one who didn’t owe money around here was the little girl in the backseat.

Lal. His life’s joy. She made it all worth it, in the end. She made him smile.

There she was in his rearview mirror, slapping her cheeks and making strange noises. She sat in her car seat with her tiny backpack seated beside her. All ready for school. But there was something missing.

“Lal,” Data said, giving her a pointed look through the mirror, “the engine will not work unless all of the seat belts are buckled.”

Without argument, Lal reached over and buckled in her backpack. She buckled in the empty seat on her right. Then, finally, she buckled in herself. Data smiled, thinking that was the end of it. But then Lal pointed a chubby finger to the passenger seat.

“Daddy, what about that one?”

“Ah, you are correct.” Data reached over and pulled the last seat belt into its lock. “Thank you, Lal. Now the engine will function properly.”

Lal giggled. She was six years old now, and starting to question some of the logic behind his explanations. But the two of them had their traditions and they weren’t going away any time soon. She was still young. He still had so much time with her.

Of course, that was what he and Tasha had always thought, too. Before the accident. Before the tragedy.

Before this chapter of Data’s life, the toughest one yet, had begun.

Blinking, Data returned himself to the street in front of his house; back to the old silver car that had once been his dream come true. Lal had to be at the school building in less than twenty minutes. There was no time to brood over the past. 

There was never enough time.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Data’s cubicle was a home away from home. On the left sat a picture of himself, Lal, and their cat Spot. In the center was a computer that was out of date ten years ago. And on the right, just above the waste basket and below the broken sprinkler, sat his breadboard. The small piece of technology made him smile every time he saw it. It had been a slight indulgence for his past birthday; a gift to himself for all of the long hours as a computer technician and single father. He hadn’t gotten far into tinkering with it, only enough to build a timer and a smoke detector (both of which had not made him popular at the office). But he had dreams of so much more. Robots and personal computers and LED light shows and-

“Soong!” 

Mr. Maddox, the boss of this little department, had strolled up to Data’s cubicle with his usual charming frown. “We have a new engineer coming in less than an hour and his computer’s not even turning on.”

Data jumped out of the seat he had just sat down in and found himself avoiding Maddox’s eye yet again. Someday he’d look into those threatening blues, but for now he wouldn’t dare. People didn’t like looking into Data’s own eyes, anyway. They were too yellow. Too different. 

“I will begin repairs right away, sir.” 

Maddox responded only with a deeper frown, and Data took that as his cue to leave. He snatched the repair kit off of his desk and hurried off toward the engineering department. At least it was a whole floor away. Maddox wouldn’t follow him down there; not until the new engineer got here. He didn’t dirty himself with real work until he had someone smarter than him to impress.

Data was surprised at these thoughts and he pushed them down as soon as they arose. It was not in his nature to be hateful. Or, at least, he hadn’t thought it was in his nature. The past few years had taught him much about himself that he would have wished to be impossible. Perhaps he was becoming more like his brother as time went on; more like his father. 

He shook out these thoughts as easily as he had shaken the others: Tasha, Maddox. There was no time to be regretful. No room for moping and sighing.

No space for error when everything in his life was dangling by threads he had sewn with an unsteady hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Forty five minutes later, Data finally got the computer up and running. It had been a trickier repair than most, requiring a few runs upstairs, three different replacement parts, and a new computer mouse. But in the end, he’d done it. The monitor turned on, displaying a soothing beach scene, and Data smiled at a job well done.

With a click, he let the computer go back to sleep and started stashing away his toolkit. The new engineer would be here soon and he wanted to be out of the person’s way. Most people didn’t like the technicians fumbling around their shiny new office spaces. It seemed to make them uncomfortable, or maybe they were just self-conscious on their first day at a new job. 

One look up, and Data realized he was already too late. 

A man stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. He wore an interesting pair of sunglasses that Data had never seen before. But he also wore a smile. It curled his lips just enough to ease Data’s mind; he was not going to be yelled at. If anything, the engineer seemed amused.

“Good morning,” Data said automatically. What else was there to say when you found yourself standing in someone else’s office? “I was repairing your computer. It should be operating within normal parameters now.”

The engineer’s smile grew until his face was a beacon of sunshine. He pushed himself off of the doorway and took a step into the room.

“Thank you for that, Mister, er…”

“I go by ‘Data’. Data Soong.” When the engineer seemed confused, Data explained, “It began as a nickname, because I enjoy learning information and working with computer analytics.”

“Well, Mister Soong, if I ever have computer trouble, I know where to go.”

The engineer flashed that smile again. It was so bright it warmed Data’s cheeks. Or perhaps he was blushing?

No. He hadn’t blushed in some time and he had no reason to do so now.

“I am only a technician,” said Data. “I am not an expert.”

“Well, as long as it works,” the engineer crossed the room and clicked the computer on. It booted up perfectly. “That’s good enough for me.”

He turned to Data and leaned back against the desk. “I’m Geordi,” he said with an extended hand. “Today’s my first day here, actually. I’m an electrical engineer.”

“Ah,” Data said with a nod. He clasped Geordi’s outstretched hand with a shrug. “I do not believe you will need my assistance with anything. You are far more qualified than I am in working with this technology.”

Geordi’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Don’t sell yourself short. Most of the guys I went to school with wouldn’t be able to fix a computer if they were given step-by-step instructions.”

Data smiled with another polite nod. “Thank you, Geordi. However, I should probably-”

“Soong!”

Data cringed, hearing that grating voice. Maddox; wandering the halls searching for him again. 

“Goodbye, Geordi,” Data murmured. He started out the door, but all he wanted was to stay. All he wanted was to keep speaking to Geordi. “I will see you later.”

Something told him that it would not be his last visit to Geordi’s office. 

And something told him that was not such a bad thing.


	2. Too Much to Do, Too Much to Fix

Chapter Two

Data took a five second break as his eyes scanned over post-it note after post-it note. They littered his desk. They covered his computer. Red, blue, yellow; a rainbow of responsibilities. 

Customers across the nation wanted to speak with him. Not about anything important, of course. Most of the customers were bored and needed someone to talk to, even if the conversation focused on their twenty-year-old computer and why it wouldn’t turn on anymore. Others were angry. These were Data’s least favorite customers. They shouted and belittled him without even a ‘hello’. For some reason, they blamed him for nearly everything: the cost of repairs, the time they spent on hold, their children crying in the background. A part of him wished to soothe their anger and ease their troubled minds.

Another part of him wished to punch a hole in his cubicle wall.

“Thank you,” he murmured into the phone, finishing up a winding and weaving call with an elderly woman. She apparently had never connected her computer to the internet and was confused about where she may locate an ‘inter-web’. “I hope that I have been of some assistance.”

“Not really,” the woman sneered.

Data ended the call and leaned back into his seat. 

Another five second break. One breath in, followed by one breath out.

A phone started ringing again, cutting into his permitted time between calls. The strange thing was, this was not the shrill singing of his cubicle phone. No, this was his personal phone. It vibrated in his messenger bag, dancing almost out of its pocket. Data snatched it before it could fall and looked at the number. He expected it to be a telemarketer or, even worse, the credit card company. But no; this was one of his contacts.

This was Lal’s teacher.

“Hello?” Data asked, sitting up so fast that his chair tilted back and gave him a small heart attack. Or was it the panic of getting a phone call from his daughter’s school in the middle of the day?

“Hi. Is this Mr. Soong; Lal’s dad?”

The teacher’s voice was a distant memory. He hadn’t talked to her since Back to School night; hadn’t needed to. But it was a kinder voice than any of the customers he’d been talking to. He responded urgently:

“Yes, this is he. Is Lal alright?”

“She’s fine. But I do want to schedule a meeting with you. There’s an ongoing situation that I feel we should talk about in person.”

Data’s brain went through about fifty worst-case scenarios. But he trusted the teacher’s judgment and her seemingly positive attitude.

It wasn’t an emergency. Lal was okay. Maybe she’d just fallen behind in math class. Or perhaps she couldn’t get the spelling of a word.

“I can leave work early tomorrow and meet with you while Lal is at after school care.”

“Great,” the teacher replied. “Go to the front desk when you arrive and ask for Miss Kacey.”

“Miss...Kacey,” Data murmured, scribbling the name on yet another post-it. “Thank you. I will see you tomorrow.”

When Data exited the phone call, he allowed himself an extra five second break. All of a sudden, his heart was heavy, pounding slightly in his ears. What problem could Lal possibly have at school? She had not mentioned anything being wrong. First grade had been an exciting journey so far: counting, singing the ABCs, reading picture books. 

Why did things always have to go wrong in the Soong family?

Data turned back to his work with more unease than ever before. But when his cubicle phone sang its shrill song, he answered with a practiced voice and pushed his worries to the back of his mind.

…………………………………………………………..

“Data?” 

Data’s head whipped up from the computer part he was repairing and found Geordi standing there. He wore an expression of concern and confusion, probably in response to the pile of broken keyboards, mouses, and monitors cluttering Data’s cubicle. 

“Hello Geordi.” 

Data adjusted one last component and tried the piece again. Nope, still non functional. 

“Have you eaten lunch yet?” Geordi asked. He leaned over the wall separating Data’s cubicle from the adjacent hallway. 

Data noticed the way Geordi’s sleeves tightened against his arms as he bent them, threatening to rip the fabric but not quite doing so. He noticed this, and then he turned away with a blush.

“No, I have not.” At Geordi’s lowering eyebrows, Data added an air of nonchalance to his tone. “I must leave work early tomorrow, so I am attempting to complete extra work today.”

“It looks like you’re fixing half of the company’s computers,” Geordi noted. “Do you need any help?”

Data’s immediate reaction was to decline: he had taken on the extra workload, so he alone should finish the job. But Geordi’s voice was kind. His brows were drawn in a pitying and pitiful expression. And Data was so, so tired and hungry. He wanted to be home already with his little girl sitting beside him as they watched cartoons or whatever else Lal wanted to watch. 

And so, Data accepted the offer.

“I...could use some assistance.”

Geordi smiled, rounding the corner immediately and bending down to examine the workload for himself.

“Alright, what do we have to do?”

“This monitor will not connect to any CPU. This keyboard has a jammed space-bar. And both of these mice will only function if they are used on the tabletop instead of the mouse pad.”

Geordi nodded along, following the rattled explanation as if it were a thrilling tale. “Alright,” he said, “I can look at the mice. It’s probably a problem with the calibration. My VISOR used to only work if I held my head at a ninety degree angle.”

“Your...VISOR?”

Geordi looked askance, fingers fumbling up to his face.

“Oh, er, yeah. This,” he said, gesturing to his sunglasses. “I invented it to help me see. Well, I can see outlines at least. That’s about it.”

“Ah,” Data gasped. He had not realized that Geordi could not see him this entire time. Perhaps that is why he did not balk at Data’s golden eyes, as so many had. “That is a remarkable invention.”

Geordi shrugged, waving off the compliment. He picked up one of the mice and focused on it instead. 

“We’d better get to work,” he said. “Maddox won’t be happy I’m helping you. That guy’s got it out for you.”

Data’s head turned rather abruptly toward Geordi. 

“Yes,” he murmured. “It does seem that way.”

Geordi laughed sarcastically. “‘Seem’? I heard him talking at the water cooler this morning. He’s obsessed with acting like he’s smarter than you. I’m pretty sure he’s jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah.” Geordi’s gaze fell upon Data. “Well, you are very good with computers. You fixed mine, right? He couldn’t figure that out. So now he’s mad because you did.”

Data let himself smile. Perhaps he was more skilled than Mr. Maddox. And maybe Maddox was really jealous of him. That would be...not ‘nice’. Data did not gain positive emotions from others’ pain; that was his brother’s realm. But it would be satisfying. He could not deny that.

…………………………………………………..

“I think we’re just about done,” Geordi said, settling the space bar into the broken keyboard. “There we go. Finished for the day.”

He clapped Data on the shoulder and stood. With a flourish, he returned the chair he’d been borrowing to the cubicle next door and then leaned over the wall again. Now that his sleeves were rolled back, Data could see the hair on his arm; the veins and muscles observable even from his desk.

He pushed these observations aside. Geordi was a co-worker, and these thoughts were inappropriate. They hardly knew each other. And yet…

“Hey, Data,” Geordi said suddenly. “You never had lunch, did you?”

Data came back to the present moment and shook his head.

“No, I did not.” His stomach rumbled as he said the words. “I will eat when I get home.”

“Well, I was just wondering,” Geordi said with a shrug, “do you want to go eat somewhere? Yesterday I grabbed something from the Sheetz down the block.”

Data gave Geordi his politest smile. 

“I must pick up my daughter. She is at After School care.”

“Oh.” Geordi physically deflated, arms lowering off of the cubicle wall. He offered a smile that even Data knew was forced. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Geordi?” Data called, before Geordi could get too far away. “Thank you for your help. It was very kind of you.”

Geordi’s smile softened until it was real. He released a breath through his nose and relaxed his pose. 

“No problem. I think we make a pretty good team.”

With that, Geordi disappeared down the hallway. Data watched him as long as he was within view, and then closed up his computer and messenger bag. 

Lal needed picking up, dinner needed cooking, and a teacher meeting needed preparation. But even as Data found his way to his car, he could not stop thinking about Geordi. 

He could not stop wondering why the man had been so put off after Data told him about Lal.


	3. The Parent Teacher Meeting

Chapter Three

“Hello Mr. Soong,” Miss Kacey greeted with a smile. She was younger than he was; early thirties or thereabout. Her eyes were bright and kind, shining behind her oversized glasses. 

But her friendly countenance did not ease Data’s bothered mind. He’d spent the whole morning worrying about this meeting. And now that he was here, he was no closer to a cure for his anxiety. Not even the cutesy setting of their conversation, a child’s table with child-sized chairs, could relax his frazzled nerves.

“Hello,” Data said, scooting his chair back so his knees wouldn’t knock the table the entire time. 

He let himself laugh at the set-up. What he must look like, sitting here on a chair a foot off the floor with his knees folded up almost to his chest, was anyone’s guess. But it could not be respectable.

“Thank you for meeting with me so soon,” Miss Kacey said, discarding a pile of student work to a different table.

“It was not an issue.” Data chewed his bottom lip. “I have been concerned about Lal since you called yesterday. What was the problem you wished to discuss?”

Miss Kacey glanced out the window where some of the After School children were playing a lively game of tag. As she turned back to Data, her smile faltered.

“I’m afraid that Lal has been becoming more and more isolated.”

“Isolated?”

“Yes.” Miss Kacey shifted in her seat, obviously bothered by this issue almost as much as Data. “Her studies are going well. She’s top of the class in almost every subject. But over the past few weeks, she’s spent more and more time alone. I’ve tried to find out if a student has been teasing her or what else could be causing it, but I haven’t been able to make any progress. Lal doesn’t seem unhappy when I talk to her, but,” Miss Kacey paused to draw a breath. “I see children whispering; laughing. She doesn’t seem affected by it. But that’s no indication...I wanted to let you know about it before I intervened.”

Data stared into space for a long moment. He felt hollow inside; like Maddox and his father and his brother had all harassed him in rapid succession. No, this was worse. This was his little girl, being ostracized by her classmates. That’s what it sounded like, at least. 

Data knew the feeling well. He had been that kid; last to be picked for a team in gym class, pairing with the teacher because no one wanted to be his lab partner, hearing the tail end of conversations that ended as soon as he walked by. He’d spent much of his youth with his nose in a book, swearing that they only treated him that way because he was special. Or, when he was older, swearing to himself that he enjoyed sitting alone; he liked solitude, that’s why he didn’t talk to anyone. He loved reading, that’s why he felt closer to book characters than real human beings.

Until now, he’d thought Lal had been spared of such a fate. She always seemed so happy when she was with him. How was he to know she was hiding this? 

“Mr. Soong?” Miss Kacey asked softly. 

Data shook his head and returned to their meeting. The tiny chairs, owned by a bunch of bullying brats.

No; that was unkind. Children could not be blamed for their actions. If anyone was to blame, it was the parents.

If anyone was to blame, it was him.

“Thank you for letting me know,” Data replied, forcing his voice to be calmer than he felt. “I will speak to Lal. She may be withdrawing because I have not been giving her adequate attention. Perhaps if I reduce the hours that I am at work-”

“Mr. Soong?” Miss Kacey folded her hands on the table. “I just want to be clear...you didn’t cause any of this. I’ve worked with a lot of students; this type of situation is unfortunately very common. There are a lot of different factors involved, and-”

“Thank you, Miss Kacey.” Data stood and gave her a polite smile. “You are very kind. However, I know that I am partly to blame and I wish to remedy the hurt I have caused in any way that I am able.”

Miss Kacey frowned sharply at that, but she did not continue to argue. She joined him in standing and then shook his hand.

“I’m glad we were able to speak together, Mr. Soong. I’ll let you know if we need a second meeting.”

Data nodded, spun on his heel, and walked out of the classroom as quickly as he could. He didn’t mean to be rude to Miss Kacey; she seemed a kind and warm person. But he could not let her see the tear in his eye.

He could not let her know how very much he still blamed himself.

…………………………………………………………..

Data looked up from his food and watched Lal stab at the vegetables on her plate. It was fascinating to watch. She was still perfecting her hand-eye coordination, so half of the time the vegetable flew off to the opposite side of the plate. The scene reminded Data of watching Spot, their cat, attempting to grab a fast-moving laser light.

Then again, Lal may have just been playing with her food to avoid all of the green, healthy stuff. That was alright tonight. She had been through too much to add vegetables to the mix.

“I spoke with your teacher today,” Data said. He continued eating to make the conversation more casual. 

Lal continued to play with her food.

“Miss Kacey?” she asked.

“Yes. She teaches reading and math, correct?”

Lal dropped her fork and looked up at the ceiling. “And ABCs. Aaaaand counting.”

Data smiled to himself. 

“That is right.” His smile faded almost as suddenly as it had arisen. “She mentioned that you have not been spending a lot of time with your classmates.”

Lal’s eyebrows drew together, an expression that usually looked humorous on her tiny six year-old face. But tonight, Data couldn’t seem to find the humor in anything.

“I sat next to Isaiah in homeroom,” she replied matter-of-factly.

Data set his fork down.

“But...during recess. Or in gym class. Miss Kacey said that you have been spending a lot of time by yourself.”

“Oh.” Lal finally ate one of her baby carrots.

Data wished she’d forget the carrots and just talk to him.

“Lal,” Data continued, keeping his voice gentle. “Have you noticed any problems between you and the other children? Are they ever mean to you, or unkind?”

“No.” Lal was quiet for a long moment. Then she slowly ate a second carrot, biting off small pieces at a time. “They always laugh.”

“What, sweetie?” Data leaned in closer.

“The other kids...they laugh a lot. But I never know what’s so funny.”

Data looked down at his fist on the table. When had he clenched it? When had he become so angry at these children he did not know?

Oh, but he did know them. They were the same kind of kids he grew up with. The kids who made fun of him and his brother, Lore, about their father. The kids who told him his father was ‘crazy’ and that he’d end up in a ‘loony bin’. 

The kids that Lore had fought until he had a substantial record on file. 

“Sometimes,” Data said carefully, “children laugh at you instead of with you. Do you know what that means?”

“No.”

“It means that sometimes people laugh because you made a joke. But sometimes people just laugh at you, even when you have not made a joke.”

“Oh,” Lal repeated, eyes turning downward. “They do that a lot.”

Data was heartbroken, hearing these things. Heartbroken; angry; aching. If Tasha were still here, she’d know what to say to make this all better. But Tasha was not here. He was.

“Lal.” Data swallowed. He had to be strong. His little girl didn’t even know what was going on, and he would not hurt her more than she was already hurting. “Would you be happy if I came home early to spend time with you every day? Or do you enjoy going to After School care?”

Lal thought over her options carefully for a moment. She tilted her head in the same way Data was accustomed to doing, and then she smiled.

“I want to be with you, daddy.”

Data smiled. When Lal jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, he was nearly overwhelmed with love. He hugged her back and she squeezed his neck tighter.

A little too tight, actually.

“Lal. Sweetie.” He pried her arms off of him, fighting her as gently as he could. “Daddy needs to breathe.”

Lal giggled, and the sound echoed through their little apartment. It made Data so, so happy to hear after all that was said today. All of the difficult conversations and the troublesome memories they invoked. 

“I have an activity we can do,” Data said, picking up the dishes to clean them up. “Go get your paint set, some paper, and some crayons.”

“We’re doing art?!” 

“Yes.” Data beamed as his daughter hugged his leg. “We are going to do art.”

……………………………………………….

“Daddy look!”

Data glanced up from his painting, saw something orange and purple flash in front of his vision, and then did a double take.

Wait.

“Spot?” 

The paintbrush dripped out of Data’s hand. The cat had gotten into the purple paint. And now...oh no.

“Spot! Up is no!” 

Data jumped to his feet, but he was too slow. Spot was already on top of the cream-colored couch, her paws leaving purple prints along the fabric. Any other day, Data would have been frantic about cleaning up the mess; he would have put everything away and settled Lal and Spot into bed for the night. 

But it had been such a long day. His brain was fried from work, his meeting with Miss Kacey, and watching over Lal with extra care. He didn’t have the energy to care about little messes anymore. And in the end, did they really matter?

No. What mattered was that Lal was laughing. Even if it was laughter induced by Spot’s poor behavior, it was laughter nonetheless. So Data did not force Spot off of the couch. He did not throw the paintbrushes into the sink and send everyone off to bed.

Data laughed. He laughed, and he put Lal on his shoulders, and he laughed some more.


	4. The Quickening of a Heartbeat

Chapter Four

Data glanced up from his work and found Mr. Maddox standing less than five feet away. By now, Data’s body had developed a certain reaction to seeing Mr. Maddox. First his heart skipped a beat. Then it dropped into his stomach as dread sank in. The feeling would last at least until Mr. Maddox disappeared from view, but it could sometimes last until minutes or even hours later.

Luckily right now Mr. Maddox had his back turned to Data’s cubicle. Else, he may have heard the small gasp emitted from Data’s lips or seen the way Data’s hand shook so violently he nearly dropped his pen.

The thing that made his appearance today so disturbing was that Data needed to speak with him, but he did not wish to speak to him just yet. No, Data had wanted to schedule a meeting for later today; a time he could prepare for. But since he did not have a good excuse to delay their conversation, Data would have to do it now. 

Right now.

As in, get up and do it now!

The neurons finally connected in his brain and Data found himself standing. His legs shook and his voice shook worse, but he managed to open his mouth and speak.

“Er, Mr. Maddox?”

Maddox turned with a slowness that matched his rolling eyes.

“I was wondering if I may speak with you,” Data explained. He took a step forward and nearly tripped over his chair. He caught himself at the last moment and laughed it off.

Maddox did not respond in kind.

“Make it quick.”

Maddox started walking off, passing something to a nearby intern as he went. Data trailed in his wake, walking double speed to keep up with his boss.

“Well, sir,” Data said, “I will need to cut back my hours. Or, at least, change the times in which I work.”

“Why?”

“I, er, have a family matter, sir. I must be home at three O’Clock every day. But I can work extra hours in the morning, if I need to.”

Maddox stopped so quickly that Data nearly crashed into him. With a smile that looked eerie on the man’s face, Maddox turned halfway and nodded.

“Fine. You usually get things done anyway.” Maddox dropped his smile and jabbed a finger into Data’s sternum. “Just make sure you keep up your work. If you start falling behind because of this…”

“I understand, sir.” Data gulped again, standing straight as a soldier. 

Maddox nodded with a sigh and walked off. 

Data tilted his head as the other man disappeared, and then, after much deliberation, threw one more phrase into the open office space: “Thank you!”

With Maddox gone without another word, Data started back to his cubicle. Now that their conversation was over, the weight of his nerves came crashing down. By the time Data sat down again, his legs ached, his head felt foggy, and there was a crick in his neck he thought he would never be rid of.

“Everything okay?” asked a sudden, familiar voice.

It was Geordi! Or, er, Mr. La Forge. Just another engineer; just another co-worker. Nothing to get excited about, surely.

“Yes,” Data replied, tamping down all of his many feelings about finding Geordi next to his cubicle. “Are you okay, Geordi?”

Geordi laughed, and the sound did something to Data. His heart leapt again. Not in the way it did when Maddox was here, oh no. This was a good feeling. Or, it felt like it was a good feeling. Perhaps it was the beginning of a cardiac event?

No, no. Cardiac events were not caused by the smile of an engineer. Not in any of the training videos Data had watched, at least.

“I’m fine,” Geordi said with the last breath of his laugh. “But I’m not the one clenching my fists after a talk with Maddox.”

Data looked down and found his hands doing just that. He relaxed them and set his palms on the arms of his chair.

“What was all that about?” Geordi asked. He leaned over the wall of the cubicle, as he had the last time he visited.

Oh, what a day that had been. They made a good team. All of the computers had been repaired in under two hours, and that was with breaks. 

“I have requested to change my hours,” said Data. He ignored the downcast look Geordi gave the floor after his statement. “My daughter is having trouble in school and I wish to spend more time with her. She recently began first grade and it has been a difficult transition.”

Data was not sure why he was telling all of this to Geordi. He was normally so closed off; so private. His focus had always been on the work at hand and the feelings and events of his co-workers, never himself.

But something about Geordi made him easy to converse with. Easy to open up to.

Perhaps it was that smile; that laugh.

(Gather yourself, Data. He is a co-worker; nothing more. He is most likely involved in a serious relationship. The likelihood of an attractive thirty-something year-old man being single was slim).

“Well, it sounds like she’s got a really good dad.” Geordi smiled, in that constricted way he always seemed to when Data mentioned Lal. 

“Thank you,” Data replied. “It has been difficult to carry out the role of two parents. However, I believe that I am slowly making progress.”

Geordis eyes lit up all of a sudden. It was as if a light switch flicked on in his head, and all at once the wall he’d placed between himself and Data was lifted. He smiled again, and this time it was not restricted. This time it could have lit all of the lighthouses in California.

“Geordi?” Data asked, as a way to call Geordi back to their conversation.

Geordi blinked a few times and shifted how he was standing.

“Hey, Data, I was just thinking...do you maybe want to grab a coffee at lunch today? We could both use a bit of time out in the fresh air.”

The question was sudden, but not unwelcome. If anything, Data found that he was joyous to hear such a request. 

“I agree.”

“Great!” Geordi slapped the top of the wall with his hand. “I’ll come by around noon and we can go.”

“I will see you then, Geordi.”

As Geordi walked off, Data felt something he hadn’t felt in years. Not since Tasha. Not since…

No. It didn’t bear thinking about that day; not now. Tasha would have wanted him to move on. Would have wanted him to feel this way about someone again. 

And so, for now, Data allowed the feeling to linger. 

The feeling of excitement.

The feeling of romance, and attraction.

The feeling of something beginning.


	5. Iced Coffee and Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short and sweet one for y'all today :)  
> hope you enjoy!

Chapter Five

“Can I have a medium iced macchiato?” Geordi ordered, then turned to Data.

As soon as he realized Geordi was watching him, Data’s heart skipped a beat. That inviting smile; the unloosened top button of his shirt; the way his VISOR glistened in the sun, even under the tarp covering the little outdoor coffee kiosk…

“Data? You want something, right?”

Data shook his head to clear it. Right. Correct. Geordi was staring because he had not ordered yet. 

Obviously. 

“I will have an iced latte, please.”

“Nice,” Geordi praised. “Finally someone who understands my love for iced coffee.”

As they walked over to the pick-up counter, Data found himself smiling. He wasn’t sure why he was so happy; today was not so out of the ordinary. He’d been in this exact park just the other day. The sun was hidden by a few clouds. Nothing about it was spectacular.

Except, of course, that this time he wasn’t alone. It seemed that Geordi could change the entire mood without even trying to do so. As if his smile could make even the California sun above seem just a little dimmer in comparison.

“Most people in San Francisco enjoy iced coffee. It is a trend from other regions of California which are warmer.” The woman across the counter handed Data his coffee, and he eyed it with adoration. “However, I do believe it is a good trend.”

“I agree.” Geordi gave Data another one of his heart-skipping smiles above his own coffee. 

Once they were seated, Data took a moment to gather himself. It had been so long since he’d done this; go out with a coworker, sitting in the park with another human being who wasn’t his daughter. He’d missed this. 

“So, Data,” Geordi began, leaning back in his seat. “How long have you been in San Francisco?”

“Seven years.” Data took a sip of his coffee and forced himself to remain in the present, even though his mind was filtering through the ‘how has it been seven entire years?’ conversation. “My partner and I originally moved here to start our family.”

“What’s your daughter’s name again?”

The question startled Data, only because no one had seemed interested before. Usually people asked him about computers or how they can make their internet run more efficiently. Most people were not interested in...well, him.

“Lal.”

Geordi smiled, taking another sip of his drink.

“That’s a gorgeous name.” Geordi set his coffee on the table and looked around at the other dressy people crowding the plaza. “I want to have a family someday. Put down some roots.”

Something about Geordi’s words sparked something in Data. It felt instinctive; something so ingrained in him that he couldn’t quite name what it was, he just knew he had to feel it. 

Infatuation? Perhaps. 

But he had only known Geordi a short time. Data did not believe in love at first sight. It was impossible beyond superficial attraction. You could not love someone just because they were handsome and wanted to settle down in your own city. 

And anyway, he was getting ahead of himself. For all he knew, Geordi had a partner already. Perhaps this really was just a friendly coffee run. There was no need to panic and consider the future; not yet. Not now.

“Data? You still here?”

In blinking, Geordi’s face came into focus. Data felt himself pale and blush at the same time, a strange sensation that reminded him of his awkward and bumbling youth. 

“Yes,” he replied, once his brain had once again returned to their cafe table. “I apologize, Geordi. I appear to be easily distracted today.”

Geordi’s smile didn’t waver. In fact, it seemed to brighten yet further. The effect was magnetic; beautiful. 

“You’ll have to show me around the city sometime,” said Geordi. “I’ve been travelling a lot the past few years, but I actually haven’t spent a lot of time in California.”

“I would love to. However, I am afraid that my knowledge of the city is limited. I have been a single parent for a few years now, and I have not had the time to explore the city as much as I would have liked to.”

“Well then.” Geordi folded his arms together and leaned on their table with an alluring smile. “We’ll just have to learn the city together.”

Without anything to reply to that, Data took a sip of his ice cold coffee. Geordi sat back in his seat and somehow, though it was uncertain, Data felt that he knew exactly the reaction he had caused in Data’s complicated neuropathways.

There was no doubt about it now: Data was attracted to Geordi. Infatuated by him. Possibly in love with him. 

But that answer only spawned new questions. Did Geordi like him as well? Or was he this charismatic to everyone? Would he accept Data’s complicated family life? Were they destined to actually end up together? Or...or…

Was Data going to have his heart broken again?


	6. Phonecalls and Family Members

Chapter Six - Phonecalls and Family Members

“Sweetie, I’m home!” Data called up the steps.

Immediately, he heard the thundering of Lal’s little feet, crashing and bumping against the carpet of her room, then the hardwood of the upstairs hall. As soon as her face came into view, her smile brightened his already elated mood.

Geordi was not the only one whom Data loved. Geordi was not the only one who made Data’s heart ache in that mysterious and wondrous way that made him glad to be human.

“Daddy!” Lal cried, leaping off of the step and into Data’s awaiting arms.

“Hello Lal,” Data said. He kissed her cheek as he shifted the bag from his shoulder. “Did you have a good day today?”

Lal nodded. Her lips were tinted a brilliant and artificial shade of green. When she opened her mouth to yawn, Data noticed that the color had painted her tongue and teeth as well.

“What have you eaten today?” Data adopted an especially dramatic expression of shock and confusion. It made Lal laugh so hard she threw her head back, which made every single sacrifice he’d ever made for her worth it.

“Sorry about that, Mr. Soong,” said a stammering voice as it descended the steps. Wesley Crusher’s face emerged from the towering stack of books he was holding. He nearly stumbled down the last few steps, but caught himself just in time to avoid catastrophe. “An ice cream truck came by and we bought some popsicles. I hope that’s alright.”

“As long as you are still able to eat your vegetables at dinner time,” Data said, mostly to Lal. 

Wesley smiled, making his way awkwardly to the door.

“Well, I’ll see you later, Mr. Soong.”

“Thank you Wesley. You have been a great deal of help this week, watching Lal.”

“Anytime.”

“Oh, and Wesley,” Data shifted Lal to one arm and reached into his pocket with the opposite hand. “This is for you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Soong.” Wesley grinned from ear to ear, more than satisfied with his pay. “Are you sure you want to give me this much? I mean, it was no problem-”

“You deserve to be paid a fair wage,” Data said simply.

Wesley nodded, thanked him once again, and departed. 

Once the door was shut again, Data turned his attention back to Lal. She was growing heavy in his arms and he was practically buzzing with information to tell her. 

“Lal,” he said, kneeling in front of her, “I have spoken to my boss at work. He said that I am allowed to come home early to spend more time with you.”

Lal threw her arms around his neck. But just as suddenly, she reeled back.

“Will we still see Wesley?”

“Yes, sweetie. We will still see Wesley.”

“Okay,” Lal smiled. “He’s very nice.”

“Yes. However, he needs to spend more time studying for his exams. And I need to spend more time with you.”

“I like spending time with you, Daddy.”

Data smiled, taking Lal’s tiny hand into his own.

“I enjoy spending time with you.” He squeezed her hand, then nudged her toward the staircase. “Get your shoes and your jacket. We are going for a walk this evening, while there is still light.”

“Yaaaaaay!” Lal called, sprinting up the steps as fast as her legs could carry her.

Data watched her until she reached the top, then stared at the empty hallway for a moment. His little girl and him, going for a walk on a beautiful San Francisco evening. And earlier, he and Geordi sitting in a courtyard having coffee together. Today seemed to be made of miracles. Made of joy.

However, there was such a thing as getting one’s hopes up. And as soon as his phone began ringing, Data knew that he had fallen prey to such a fate.

The ringtone was a chirpy, old-fashioned tone. For nearly every other contact, Data left the phone on vibrate mode. Which meant that there were only a handful of people who could be calling now; a handful of people who always had bad news to deliver.

Data read the name on the screen and felt his pulse quicken; his breath trap in his throat. His fingers were shaking, noticeably, as he raised the phone to his ear to answer.

“Father?” Data said, swallowing his stammering voice to steady it. 

“Data.”

His father’s voice was raspy. Since Data had last seen him, his father had apparently aged faster than time. 

Data started up the steps two at a time, then shut the bedroom door behind him so that Lal could not hear the conversation. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he chewed his bottom lip. 

Why had his father called? What was he about to say? Had Lore gotten into trouble again? Did someone need money that Data did not have? Or was it somehow something worse?

“Data, I am getting older.”

Data bit back the instinct to remind his father that everyone was always getting older; there was no other way to experience the passage of time. He decided not to respond at all. Whether that was the right course of action was unclear. But a moment later, his father continued.

“I am sick, Data. Very sick.”

All of a sudden, Data felt sick himself. His father was...not an easy man to live with. Not an easy man to like. Certainly not an easy man to love, if Data did love him. But Data found it impossible not to fall into pity. Not to fall into sympathy. Not to forget everything his father had done to he and Lore over the years, temporarily, and feel sorry for the man.

“I want to see my granddaughter, Data.”

At that, Data swallowed hard, eyes widening. His sympathy vanished, replaced with protectiveness for his daughter. Even if he could fall into pity sometimes and wish that things were different between himself and his father, that did not mean he wished to drag his daughter into their complicated situation. 

“I do not believe it is a good time, father,” Data forced out. “Lal has been experiencing difficulties at school, and she does not need more on her mind.”

“Not a good time? Data, I don’t know how much time I have left.”

“I understand, father, but-”

“Are you turning against your family now, Data? After everything?”

Again, Data bit back his instinctive response. He closed his eyes, letting his head droop toward the floor. And then he formed a more civil, polite response.

“I assure you that I am not turning against the family,” Data said, trying not to let it sound like he was speaking through gritted teeth. Even though he was, of course, speaking through gritted teeth. Even though he was angry. Even though his fist was balled on his knee, as his foot jerked up and down with agitation. “I am under a lot of pressure at the moment. I want Lal to have a sense of normalcy.”

“Good luck having ‘normalcy’ in this family,” Data’s father joked. He did not, however laugh. And a moment later, his tone was angrier than ever. “Tell me Data, is it ‘normal’ to keep a grandfather from his only granddaughter?”

“Father, please, I...I…” 

Data did not know what to say. Every conversation with his family went wrong somehow. Which was exactly why he wanted to shield Lal from this part of his life; his father, his brother; his debts, his sins. She needed to be protected from such things until she was older. Maybe she would never be old enough to handle these burdens, because Data was certainly not handling them properly.

Hanging his head, Data stared at the floor as sighed. For a long moment, silence hung between the lines. Then,

“I thought you were a better man than me, Data,” his father grunted. “I suppose I was wrong.”

Before Data could blink or respond or recover from that statement, the line went dead and the call was ended.

Shock. That was the only thing that Data felt. It was as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water all over him, and then taunted him for being soaked through. There was no one on Earth who could make him feel so helpless and angry, while at the same time pitiful and sympathetic, as his father. Except, perhaps, his brother.

Data’s hand clenched around his phone. His brain had a quick thought, one he could not ignore, and suddenly his phone was halfway across the room, crashing into his dresser before falling to the floor.

He did not care about the phone. He did not care about his father. Or, he wished he didn’t care. He wished he could write off the whole thing and just forget it and just...and just…

There was nothing he could do. He had messed up with his dying father and now there was hardly any time to remedy it. If he had only been there for him; said the right thing, made the right impression, then his father would have been happier and healthier and he would have been a part of his granddaughter’s life. 

The same went for Lore. If Data had only seen the way his older brother was becoming; if he had acted sooner. If he had gotten Lore into counseling or, who knows, maybe joining the baseball team would have helped him feel more connected to other students. Maybe if Data had acted differently, Lore would not have gotten into so much trouble. He would not have been imprisoned. He, too, would be invited to celebrations and holidays. They could all have a big, happy family. 

“Daddy?”

Data’s head whipped up, and he realized his eyes were wet. He hid them from Lal as soon as he was able, but she saw. 

She always saw.

Without a word, Lal approached and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was gentle this time; timid. It was not often she saw him cry. He was probably frightening her.

He made a mental note to add that to his list of transgressions.

“Hi sweetie,” Data whispered, not trusting his speaking voice. He returned the hug and held her like she was more precious than a jewel, because she was.

After a long, quiet moment, Lal turned her head and spoke: “Are we still going for a walk, Daddy? I put on my shoes, but I need help tying them.”

Data laughed, and it was better than any medicine he’d ever been given before.

“Yes, Lal. We will go for a walk.”


	7. Let it All Fall Down so we can Build it Back Up

Chapter Seven

Data had gotten used to the sight of his sleeve. It seemed that he’d been staring at his arms all day; head resting on his arms, face hidden in the crook of his elbow. He wasn’t tired exactly. Though he had certainly stayed up too late, his brain was more than energetic enough to think about all of his problems in great detail. 

The only thing he couldn’t do was find solutions. Or, of course, lift his head.

“Data?” a kind voice said. It filtered in slowly, and then registered as Geordi’s.

Data raised his head and forced a smile. The smile came easier when he realized a piece of paper was plastered to the side of his face where he’d been laying.

“Hello Geordi.”

Geordi leaned back on Data’s desk with arms folded, as was his custom. 

That was a nice thought; that he and Data had ‘customs’ now. 

“Late night?” Geordi asked.

Data nodded, feeling his smile waver with every passing second. Every time he tried not to think, or tried to think about work, his brain would jerk back to the conversation he’d shared with his father. The news of his illness. The words they had said to each other. His father...his own father saying that he was not as good a person as he thought he was.

“Are you almost on your lunch break?” Geordi said suddenly.

“Yes. Why?”

“We’re going to Sheetz, and I’m buying.”

Data blinked twice. Had...had Geordi just asked him out? No, of course not. He was only being friendly. Data looked a mess and Geordi was kind enough to help him out. That was all.

Right?

“I do want to spend time with you,” Data replied. His voice was quieter than it had ever been before. Maybe exhaustion really was catching up with him. “However, you do not need to pay for my lunch. I do not wish to-”

“Please,” Geordi said with a smile, “It’s my treat. Only I’m gonna pick the food. We’re getting the greasiest, most empty-calorie food they have. None of that salad business, okay?” Geordi chuckled to himself, faltering. “If that’s okay with you, obviously.”

Data finally looked up at Geordi’s face. Grinning, he nodded with more enthusiasm.

“I accept your terms. As soon as I finish this document, I will meet you in the front lobby.”

“Great,” Geordi beamed. “I’ll see you then.”

As Geordi disappeared down the hallway, Data turned back to his desk. His chest ached in good ways and in bad; pain and excitement combining with nauseating results. But most of all, he just felt apprehension.

What if he screwed up? What if he let Geordi in only for Geordi to be horrified at what he saw? Was Data ready for rejection? Was he ready for another failed relationship; another disappointment? 

When Data closed his briefcase, he found his fingertips trembling. He found his jaw set. 

He found himself regretting the very thing that was also making him ecstatic.

………………………………………………………………..

“One popcorn chicken aaaaaand here are the mozzarella sticks.”

Geordi set the food on the table. Data felt strange sitting alone with him in this grand space. He’d thought they would return to the office after grabbing their food, but instead Geordi had led them to one of the largest food courts in San Francisco. Data wasn’t complaining; he liked spending time alone with Geordi. But there was an intimacy in sitting at a table in the corner, people-watching, eating lunch together with their hands nearly brushing against each other. 

Though their lunch break was almost certainly half over by now, Data had no qualms about spending the rest of the day here.

“Thank you, Geordi,” Data said. His voice was still quiet; still timid. He popped a piece of chicken into his mouth to hide the fact that he had nothing to say.

Or, more precisely, to hide the fact that he had a lot to say, but was not ready to say any of it.

“Mmmm,” Geordi moaned, tilting his head back. “I forgot how much I loved their chicken.”

Data made no comment, though he certainly had a lot of thoughts about sitting here this close to Geordi, watching him…

“Do you want a mozzarella stick?”

“Thank you,” Data repeated, taking one for himself. As he bit into it, he realized Geordi was smiling at him; watching him. 

“You’ve been really quiet today,” said Geordi. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Data’s cheeks blushed, and suddenly he hoped very desperately that Geordi’s VISOR couldn’t see him clearly. There were so many things he wanted to say; needed to say. He hadn’t had a close adult to talk to since...well, since Tasha. And after last night, he certainly needed someone. 

Geordi was that someone. He was exactly who Data wanted to talk to. And here they were, with ample time to do just that: talk. Release this tension.

So why was it so difficult?

“Data?” Geordi set his box of popcorn chicken onto the tabletop, then leaned back in his seat. 

“I...I do not wish to scare you off.” 

Data’s cheeks were probably a shade of red. He stared at the chicken in front of him and tried to make animals and vehicles out of their artificial shapes. Dammit, what was he doing? If he did not want to scare Geordi off, why would he start a conversation like that?

But when he dared to look up, Data did not find worry or discomfort lining Geordi’s features. He found only concern. Kindness. Sympathy.

“I won’t be scared off,” Geordi said carefully. His voice was like velvet, and it softened the nerves wracking through Data’s body. “Hey, Data...talk to me. I want to help.”

Perhaps it was Geordi’s face, filled with compassion. Perhaps it was his voice, saying exactly what Data needed to hear. Or perhaps it was Geordi’s hand, reaching across the table to hold Data’s sleeve. Whatever it was, Data blinked and felt tears in his eyes. He didn’t dare let them fall, but they were there.

He knew that when he next spoke, it would be embarrassingly watery. And yet...he spoke anyway.

“I am having difficulty in many aspects of my life at the moment,” Data said, staring at a single point in front of him to steady his nerves. “Last night, my father called to tell me that he is very ill.”

“Oh, Data,” Geordi sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Data met his gaze only briefly before turning away again.

“Our relationship has been...very difficult. He was always an eccentric individual. My brother and I were often teased at school because of it. Eventually my brother began to resent him, and fell into a lot of trouble. The most contact I have with either of them is to pay their debts or attempt to keep them from trouble. Both endeavors have been less than successful.”

Data paused for a breath and took another piece of chicken. He had never told this to anyone. But now that he was, it actually felt good. Like leeching poison from a wound; explaining the inexplicable until it could be fathomed.

“My daughter has been the victim of bullying lately, and I am entirely at fault. If I had only spent more time with her...if her mother were here then she would know what to do. But she has been gone since an accident three years ago and...and I cannot do it alone anymore.” Data let one of the tears fall, then two. He wiped them away only for more to fall, blurring the food court into a mosaic of neons. “I cannot handle it alone.”

“Okay,” Geordi murmured, rubbing Data’s upper arm. He adjusted himself to block Data from view of passersby; give him a space to cry and talk and do whatever he had to do without being judged or watched. “Okay.”

“I…” Data sniffed, dropping his head onto his arms again, like back in the office. A cry escaped his throat; the kind of sound that he had never allowed anyone else to hear. 

No one, until now.

No one, except Geordi.

“Okay.” Geordi shifted from his seat to the bench beside Data. He was hesitant at first; they were co-workers, after all. But then he wrapped an arm around Data’s shoulders and pulled him into an awkward hug. “Data?”

Data sniffed, wiping his face in his sleeve. After a long moment to gather himself, he sat up and looked at Geordi. 

“It sounds to me like you’re carrying the whole world on your shoulders,” Geordi said, keeping his arm draped across Data’s shoulders. “I just want you to know that you don’t have to do it alone.”

“I have tried counseling,” Data said. Another sob worked its way up his throat, but he caught it in time and swallowed it down. When he had recovered, he shook his head. “Nothing seems to help. And I cannot afford it anymore, even if it did help.”

Geordi gave him a gentle smile.

“That’s not what I had in mind. I mean...I can help.” 

Data’s eyes widened. 

Shit. Had he just brought yet another person into his messy life? Had he manipulated Geordi into helping him, when he knew it could only end badly for him? Maybe his father had been right. Maybe he was not a good person.

“I can watch Lal whenever you need me to. Or just, you know, talk. It seems like you’ve been dealing with a lot of stuff no one should deal with alone.”

Data stared at Geordi for a long time. Was he being sincere? Did he just want to help, or did he feel guilted into it? Was he ready to take on the responsibility that being close to Data entailed? Was he ready for the rollercoaster that would surely await?

“Thank you, Geordi,” Data replied, hoping against all hope that he was making the right decision. “You are incredibly kind. I do not mean to trouble you, or make you feel obligated to fix anything.”

“It’s no trouble,” Geordi said. “I’m serious. Just call me whenever you need anything, even just to talk. I...like talking to you. And I like helping you.”

Data smiled at Geordi’s words. So kind. So welcoming. So warm.

“I apologize that there is so much disorder in my life,” said Data.

“Well, we’ll just have to organize it together. Won’t we?”

At that, Geordi handed Data one of the unused napkins on their table and the box of mozzarella sticks. They both chuckled at the absurdity of it all; crying over food from Sheetz in a public eating space. 

But Data took the napkin. He took the box of mozzarella sticks. And he took a good, long look at the man sitting beside him. He thought about a scene from a book he had read once, what felt like a long time ago. The lines sang out from his memory, a reminder? A warning? A prelude to an amazing relationship?

“I’ll take care of you”  
“It’s rotten work.”  
“Not to me. Not if it’s you.”


	8. Geordi, Data, and Doctor Lal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! I've been going through a kinda rough time of it, and i just wanted to let you know that writing this and hearing your kind feedback has been a really good distraction from life. Thank you for continuing to support this little story. i hope one of these days ill write a longer chapter for you :)

Chapter Eight

Data’s head perked up as soon as the doorbell chimed. He’d been awaiting the sound all evening, it seemed, but that still didn’t prepare him for actually hearing it.

This was ridiculous. It was just Geordi.

‘Just Geordi’. As if there were such a thing as 'just Geordi'.

“Come in, please,” Data called, turning back to assist Lal in getting her shoes off. “The door is unlocked.”

“Hey Data,” said Geordi. He carried a box of some sort; chocolates? “I hope both of you have a sweet tooth.”

“I lost my tooth today!” Lal said suddenly. She jumped up with one shoe still on and hurried over to Geordi to show him the gap between her teeth.

Data sat back with a smile on his face. Apparently his anxiety had been unwarranted. Lal was instantly infatuated with Geordi, as he had been himself. 

“Lal.” Data stood and placed a gentle hand on her back. “It is impolite to show people your missing teeth when you have not yet been introduced.”

Lal grinned in response; not exactly the reaction he had hoped for. But with a face like that grinning at him, one of the front teeth missing...how was Data to show anything but adoration? And beside, Lal turned to Geordi a moment later with an outstretched palm. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. La Forge,” she said. Her formal attitude diminished when one saw her purple polka dotted sock and her opposite foot covered with an untied sneaker. “I am Lal Soong.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Soong.” Geordi took her palm and shook it with as much force as he dared. “May I enter your residence?”

Lal stepped back, tripping over her shoelace as she did so. And that’s when things went a little topsy turvy.

Data instantly grabbed at her from behind, meaning to catch her before she could fall back. It was a sound idea. Only, at the same time, Geordi decided to try and catch her from the front and pull her back up. The result was...messy, to say the least. Data’s head crashed with Geordi’s, which made them both reel back with a cry of shock, while Lal was tugged back and forth through the whole chaotic situation.

After blinking a few times, Data found Lal standing above him, worried eyes cast his way. Geordi stood behind her with a hand on his forehead. That, and a smile.

“Daddy,” Lal said, wrapping her arms around Data’s neck. “Do you need a doctor?”

“No,” laughed Data. “I am alright, sweetie.”

“A nurse?” 

“Perhaps.”

Geordi shook his head out and looked down at Data with a wide grin.

“I’m definitely gonna need a nurse. What’s your head made of, Data?”

“I am sorry, Geordi.” Data’s expression dropped as he got to his feet. “Are you hurt?”

“Nurse Lal is on the case!” 

Geordi and Data shared a look, which ultimately ended in a shared smile. When he had swallowed his guilt, Data turned down to his daughter.

“What is your treatment plan, Nurse Lal?”

“Hmmm,” Lal said, tapping her chin and stepping out of her loose shoe. She looked up at Geordi for a long moment, surveying him with an intense eye. “Kisses.”

“What?” Geordi choked out, glancing over to Data with a sudden blush. 

“Daddy says kisses make everything better. Like this,” Lal gestured for Data to lift her, and then placed an exaggerated kiss on the developing bump on his forehead. 

Data adjusted his hold on Lal and met Geordi’s gaze. Silently, he mouthed that Geordi did not have to comply. But Geordi responded only with an even wider grin.

“Alright, Nurse Lal. Whatever you have to do.”

Data brought Lal close enough so she could kiss Geordi’s forehead. Their nearness only lasted for a second, but Data felt Geordi’s breath on his lips; saw the lights reflected in his special VISOR. His heart stopped for one beat, as his breath caught in his throat. And then, just as suddenly, the moment was over.

“All done!” Lal announced.

Data set her on the floor and thanked her for her care. Geordi did the same, and then nodded firmly toward the young girl.

“You’re a lifesaver, Lal.”

Suddenly shy, Lal giggled to herself and then ran off into the next room. Data watched her disappear behind the door, then turned back to Geordi.

“I apologize if I injured you. Do you require an ice pack?” Data asked, as he cleaned up Lal’s shoes and a few other loose items scattered around the cramped living room.

“I’m fine, really.” Geordi gestured to the room Lal had disappeared into with a smile. “She’s a special kid.”

“Yes. She is...my world,” Data said, and meant it. 

Geordi offered a smile, and clapped Data on the shoulder.

“So...what movie are we watching?”

“Ah, yes,” said Data, “First we must watch a movie that is appropriate for Lal, if that is alright with you. And then...there is a science fiction series that I believe you would be interested in watching. The other day you did mention that you enjoy space-age series.”

“I love ‘em,” Geordi beamed. “Sounds perfect to me.”

Data smiled. Because, for once in a very long time, it really did feel like perfection. If he could only hold this moment in glass...he would never let it go; never let it out of his sight. If only every night could be like this.

That sadness lingered in the back of his mind. Rooted deep in his chest was a wound he knew would never heal completely. But somehow, Geordi made it feel lighter. He made the ache more bearable. He was like a mild sedative, putting Data at ease while soothing his pain.

That was what made him so magnetic. So powerful. So special.

So dangerous.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Checking and double checking his appearance in the mirror, Data had the sudden desire to flee this place and return to the safety of his home. What was he doing in a restaurant with an attractive man? Who did he think he was, wasting Geordi’s precious time like this? Surely the night would end in disaster. Data had never been good at conversation, and even Geordi’s charms might not be able to sustain them for very long.

But suddenly the front door opened again. In came a blustering wind, November entering rudely and unwelcomed. And following this wind, in came Geordi.

Too late to back out now; both Geordi and the front desk clerk had seen Data primping by the lobby mirror.

“Data!” Geordi called, flashing his warm smile across the room. 

For a moment, Data was struck with awe. How was it that Geordi was able to look so good after being caught in a windstorm? How did he keep his clothes so neat and tidy in such gales? And how did that man’s smile light up the darkened room? How did it make Data’s chest feel lighter?

“Hello Geordi.” 

Somehow through the fog-headedness that lately clouded Data’s brain, he managed to follow Geordi and their host to a table for two. It was located beside the window, an apt position for watching the rising moon. That was perfect. Data did have a fondness for the moon and stars.

“I am glad that you were able to join me tonight,” Data said, picking up his menu. The butterflies in his stomach made it difficult to feel hunger this evening. But he would order all the same; he could not make Geordi feel awkward or uncomfortable on their first official date.

Oh dear. This was a date, was it not? Or had Data been foolish? Perhaps this was just a friendly get-together; a co-workers Friday night dinner meetup. 

It really had been a long time since Data had been involved in a relationship that went beyond the standard ‘hello’ and ‘how was your weekend’. And even longer since he had been in a relationship with a man.

“You’re glad _I_ was able to make it?” Geordi chuckled, “Data, half the time I’m not sure if you’ll be able to make it to work with how busy you are.”

Data’s cheeks blushed pink at the observation. Yes, he was rather flustered, even with Geordi’s recent assistance in taking care of Lal. His father’s health weighed heavily on his mind, as did his last conversation with the old man. And that was not mentioning the debts he still owed, his fractured relationship with Lore, Lal’s continued isolation from her classmates…

“Data.”

Looking up, he found Geordi’s kind expression locked on his face. “You’re drifting.”

“Yes. You are correct, Geordi.” Data cleared his throat and re-examined the menu in his hands. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Geordi murmured, an afterthought as he continued to study Data.

This had become their routine: Data worrying over the things that he could not control, until his brain looped and started the same concerns all over again. Then Geordi would call him back to the present moment; sometimes he would suggest for him to breathe deeply or focus on his senses. It always made Data feel guilty. As if he were using Geordi as a portable therapist. But Geordi had never once complained. Never once made him feel inadequate.

“What do you think?” Geordi asked suddenly.

Data blinked a few times and realized that he had not yet returned to their dinner. Now he did, and he looked around himself for clues as to Geordi’s meaning.

Ah, yes. Their food selection.

“I am considering a vegetable stir-fry,” said Data. “And yourself?”

“I’m gonna go with the pasta.”

“Pasta is Lal’s favorite dish.”

Geordi smiled as he shut his menu. “She has an exquisite palette.”

They smiled together, and yet another weight in Data’s chest was lifted. Something told him that if he stayed close to Geordi, all of those weights would one day be removed.

But that was, perhaps, getting ahead. As Geordi often said, life is best spent in the present, for it is a gift. Data did not mind that Geordi had certainly found his wisdom from an outside source. It was sound advice all the same, and he was determined to follow it to the best of his ability.

Especially when the moment was as good as this one.

Especially when the present was paradise.

……………………………………………………………………….

“I had a really good time, Data.”

“I did as well, Geordi.”

The outdoor porch was becoming chilly. Even wrapped in a scarf and his fully buttoned jacket, Data found himself shivering. Or perhaps that was caused by the glistening of the lights reflected in Geordi’s VISOR; the almost imperceptible grin lining his face.

For a moment, they merely stared at each other. Passersby passed on by without disturbing them. Something about this was sacred. Untouchable. Even the butterflies that had lined Data’s stomach all night seemed to fly away, carried off by the early November breeze. 

It was only them. The lights. The warmth of their breath between their faces.

Geordi moved closer, and Data mimicked the action. Now their arms brushed against one another; a hand reached out and found Data’s sleeve as the opposite hand slowly rose to his cheek.

“Data?” Geordi whispered. His voice was the only sound in the universe. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Data nodded, mouth slightly agape. In as quiet a voice as Geordi’s, he said “Yes. Please do.”

Data’s eyes closed, lips puckered. 

And then the moment ended with the cutting tone of Data’s phone; the tune only used for emergencies. How he wanted to ignore it; but the moment was already ruined. The spell was broken. 

“I apologize, Geordi.”

Geordi leaned back, scratching the back of his head with an amused smile. At least he found it humorous, Data thought. At least he was not upset.

“It is my brother,” Data gasped. 

Lore never called him. Never, unless it was serious. Never, unless it was bad news.

Geordi seemed to understand something in Data’s eyes, for a moment later he gave Data’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“I’ll be right here,” he said, a promise.

Data nodded and raised the phone to his ear. His world collapsed in, until it was only this phone call; only his brother’s agitated voice.

“Dad’s taken a turn for the worse,” Lore said simply. He stammered a few times, and then continued, “Data, you’ve gotta help.”

“Slow down,” Data replied, a trick he had learned from Geordi. “Is father in the hospital?”

“Probably. That’s not my point.” Lore sighed, and probably rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m in trouble. I have to toss this phone as soon as I can. I just thought you should know.”

“Wait, Lore...what has happened? Why are you in trouble?”

“Don’t ridicule me, brother,” Lore spat through the phone. “Father collapsed while I was visiting him. I...I guess I was upset. I broke a few laws. Now the feds are after me, and I need to get away. Just come visit pops, alright? He’s been talking about you incessantly.”

Data’s brain short-circuited for a moment. Surely this was not the same night that had been his date with Geordi? Surely all of these emotions - high highs and low lows - could not coexist in his body at the same time? Surely…

“Data!” Lore shouted, as loud as he dared. “Answer me. Are you going to be here soon, or not?”

“You are in Alaska,” Data said simply. “I am in San Francisco. I have many responsibilities…”

“Yes or no.”

Data met Geordi’s gaze. And again, Geordi must have read his mind through his yellow eyes. A moment later, his hand was in Geordi’s and they were standing side by side. 

“I...will be there as soon as I can.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

“I will be home as soon as it is possible,” Data said, wrapping both arms around young Lal’s shoulders. “Be at your best behavior for Mr. La Forge and Mrs. Crusher.”

“I will, daddy,” she replied. 

Her countenance was shyer than usual; strange, since she knew and already seemed very comfortable with Geordi. But Data did not have time to figure out the issue. He needed to be at the airport in under an hour if he did not want to miss his flight. And he certainly did not have the funds to purchase a new ticket if he did miss it. And who knew whether his father would still be alive if he did not make the earliest flight. And Lore; was he already in prison somewhere? Or was he on the run? Had he committed a crime, or was he merely feeling compelled to do so?

“Data.” Geordi grabbed his arms tight enough to bring him back to the present. San Francisco. Home. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Data shook his head. Grabbing his bag, he hurried to the doorway without daring to look back at Lal’s frightened, sad face.

“I must go quickly.”

“Just a minute,” Geordi pleaded. 

Once again, Data found it impossible to resist Geordi’s sweet voice; his charm; his kindness. He frowned, and then nodded curtly. Together they went to the front porch, waving to the arriving Uber driver.

“Data,” Geordi said, closing the door behind himself, “I’ll take care of everything here. But I want you to promise something.”

“Yes, Geordi?”

Geordi fidgeted, and then took Data’s hand suddenly into his own. He stared at their intertwined fingers for a long moment, licking his lips.

“Promise...promise me you’ll remember that you have family here. Friends here. You’re...you’re not alone in this.”

Data blinked; swallowed. It was difficult, but he managed to keep his emotions at bay. Keep his thoughts to himself. 

Truthfully, he did still feel alone. Lal needed to be shielded from the issues of his family and his finances. Geordi needed to be shielded as well. He was too good and too kind to be roped into all of this. After this week, perhaps it would be best if they return to being only colleagues. Then he would not be affected by all of the issues in Data’s personal life. All of the stress of his father and brother. All of the dangers that followed the name Soong.

“Data,” Geordi urged, squeezing their hands together. “I want to be in this with you. I...I’ve never fallen this hard this fast before.”

His cheeks blushed as soon as he said it. But Data did not detect that Geordi regretted his words. In fact, after he got over the initial embarrassment, Geordi smiled. That bright, irresistible smile.

“Okay.” Data nodded. “I will keep that in mind.”

They shared a short look with each other, which ended abruptly as the restless Uber driver honked his horn. Data adjusted the bag onto his shoulder and gave Geordi one final nod.

“Thank you, Geordi. You are one of the kindest people I have ever met.”

“It’s no problem,” Geordi said with a shake of the head. “Just come home soon, okay?”

“I will.”

…………………………………………………………..

Data hated the entire trip to Alaska. More than ever before, he despised the crowded airport; the ever-cooling temperature during the long, long flight; the darkness that filled the cabin. The entire experience was one of torturous waiting and dread. He had not heard from Lore since their last conversation. Knowing his brother, that could have meant any number of things. More disturbing, though, he had not yet heard from his father. Even on his deathbed, the man would not miss the opportunity to have a final talk with his younger son. If only to tell him how horrible a son he was. If only to give him yet more responsibility that he could not handle.

Data opened his eyes and found himself sitting in a stranger’s car heading toward the remote town where his father and brother called home. Ah, yes. Rural Alaska’s version of a drive share. No Uber or Lyft here; just strange men with cars that could handle icy roads and one way trips from the airport. 

What a place to live. 

What a place to die.

“We’re almost there, son. You sure you don’t want to go clean up before you head to the hospital? You look like you could use some freshening up.”

“I am fine,” Data replied, his voice hoarse from not speaking for so long. He offered the man a soft smile to make up for his brisk attitude. “Thank you.”

The old truck came to a stop outside of a large, impersonal building made of concrete and glass. Data breathed in and out very slowly as he took in the image; menacing as it was depressing.

“I hope everything’s alright,” the trucker said.

Data thanked him again and gathered his things. He had not packed so heavily that his load would draw attention; just a duffel bag and a few extra sweaters. And anyway, there didn’t seem to be anyone in this hospital to draw attention from. The place looked deserted.

“Data!” A voice whisper-shouted from the shadows. Turning, Data found its source: Lore.

Seeing Lore always caused a jolt somewhere in Data’s chest. He had never figured out whether it was because looking at Lore, his twin brother, was like looking into a mirror, or whether it was caused by all of the events between them that had followed their birth. But even today, standing cold on a corner by an Alaska hospital, Data felt that same jolt. 

“Why are you hiding?” Data questioned, not daring to take a step nearer his brother. He glanced around himself and found the street empty, but it was no comfort.

“Shh! Brother, come closer.”

Against his better judgment; against all of his judgment, Data obliged. How could he say no to his own brother? His twin? 

Lore’s hand snatched onto his arm and tugged him the rest of the way into the alley. It was a dark and dirty place, overloaded with the stench of trash bins and uncollected biohazard containers. Data felt that tingle run up his spine; the one that he always got before his family got him into trouble.

The one he had become almost accustomed to.

“Lore, what is going on?”

Lore smiled. There was nothing of Geordi’s kindness or Lal’s innocence in that smile. It was more of a sneer; a taunt. A joke Data was not in on.

“You will not believe what father and I have accomplished. Who would have thought old Often Wrong could come up with a plan like this.”

Data tried to step back, back out into the street, back away from his brother. He had a pit in his stomach. He wanted to be sick. But he would not give Lore the satisfaction. 

“You lied.”

“I...might’ve stretched the truth.”

“I thought father was ill. And that you were in trouble.”

Lore shrugged, waving off Data’s words like they were flies in his line of sight.

“Father is ill. And he did take a turn for the worse; he chose to join me for once.”

If it weren’t for Lore’s strong hold on his arm, Data would have been on his way back to the airport by now. He had spent all of that money, all that time, all that stress...he should not have expected anything more from these two. But family was supposed to mean something. Families were supposed to be safe.

“Data, listen, I’m sorry we lied.” Lore’s tone did not imply that he felt apologetic. Annoyed, perhaps. “But the plan is almost finished and we need your help.”

“What is ‘the plan’?”

Lore’s sneering smile widened as he adjusted himself behind one of the trash bins. 

“Dad and I are scamming the hospital,” he said with a chuckle. “Data, it is going perfectly. The doctors here are willing to pay up half of their salaries so he won’t sue.”

Data’s jaw dropped. What-? This could not be real. He must have fallen asleep on the plane, and all of this was an elaborate nightmare. Well, it was working. He was terrified. 

“How-?” he sputtered, unable to formulate the proper question.

“The less you know, the better,” Lore said with a grimace that thinly veiled his humored expression. “All you need to know is that Dad was mistreated by the hospital and almost died because of it. If you show up, Mr. Goody Two Shoes, we can melt those suckers hearts and be rich.”

Data did not reply. Staring at a space just behind Lore’s head, he thought, and he thought hard. It was difficult, however, since his brain did not want to process any of this. He had always known his father was filled with mad ideas, and that Lore was a cunning liar when he wanted to be. But he never thought they would go this far.

“Why did you believe I would help you?” Data asked. His voice did not sound like his own. It was so hollow; so empty. 

Apparently, he had lost the capacity to feel anything about this. He had lost the ability to care.

Lore’s expression almost twisted his heart. Almost, with his sparkling eyes and dropped smile. But he stayed strong and kept his face neutral. 

“We’re family,” Lore said. As if that explained everything. When Data failed to give him the response he wanted, Lore shook his head. “Look, Data...as soon as this is over, we’ll have enough to pay off all of our debts. We’ll be home free.”

“I was home,” Data spat, batting Lore’s hand off of his arm as he got to his feet. 

“Data-”

“Please do not call me again unless there is an emergency. And ask father to do the same.”

“Data!”

Data walked away: in part to catch the next flight home, in part so that Lore would not see the tears falling down his cheek. Never had he felt so alone; so isolated. But Geordi’s words played in the back of his mind. 

He had a family. And their names were Lal and Geordi. And he would see them soon.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The sky over San Francisco seemed a bit more blue as Data strolled toward his house with his jacket draped over his shoulder, tugging his bag along behind him. Birds soared above in search of a late breakfast. And as they did, Data watched them, and smiled.

It had been a long time since he’d felt this clear headed; this light. Yes, his bills were still there. Lal’s school troubles lingered. That ache sat somewhere nestled behind his ribs, where his family had hurt him long ago. But that ache was bearable. And all of a sudden, his problems felt miles away.

Perhaps he’d left them behind in Alaska.

Data emitted a gasp as he looked up and found his home. It was gorgeous. Breathtaking, as the newly risen sun shined across its outer walls. Golden light glistened on the mailbox, like a picture from an old-fashioned postcard depicting an ideal that no one ever seemed to reach.

Well, even if it were just for a moment, Data had reached that impossible place; that idyllic land where problems melted with the dawn.

At the foot of the front stair, Data paused. He had prepared a whole speech on the plane home. But exhaustion blurred the words together until they were incoherent. Combined with this strange new-found optimism, he felt almost drunk. Incapable of making any kind of speech, let alone something dramatic and wonderful and Oscar-worthy.

But the words would come to him. He knew that, as surely as he knew that the sun was rising in the East. When he faced his daughter and Geordi, he would know what to say.

With this thought in his mind, he maneuvered his keys into his left hand and started negotiating with the tricky front lock.

“Daddy’s home!” Lal’s sweet voice rang through the door. 

Data peeked through the window and found her running toward him in her bare feet and pajamas. As soon as he managed to get the door open, she was right there.

“Hello, sweetie,” he said, dropping his bag onto the floor so that he could hold her in both of his arms. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he added, “Did you behave for Geordi? And Mrs. Crusher?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she promised. “Geordi made pancakes!”

“Did he?”

“They’re my specialty,” Geordi said suddenly.

Data looked up to find the man leaned on the doorway between the living room and kitchen, an apron around his waist and that bright smile glistening on his face. The image struck Data so deeply he froze where he was, forgetting, for a moment, everything that had transpired in the last few days. 

He was just so beautiful, standing there. So perfectly at home, in Data’s home; like he was always meant to be there. Like everything, the good, the bad, and the ugly, had led to this. Maybe it was just the jet lag talking. But something told Data it was something bigger than that; something he had to notice. 

Something he had to hold onto.

“Lal, why don’t you go finish your breakfast before it gets cold?” Data suggested. 

She gave him one last hug around the neck, then hurried off to the table. When she was back in her seat, Geordi pushed off the wall and approached Data with a fading smile.

“Is everything okay?” he asked gently, quiet enough that Lal couldn’t hear.

Data sighed heavily, but it ended in a smile.

“I have...I have made some difficult decisions in the past two days. However, I believe that I have made the right choice.”

“Oh,” Geordi said, seemingly unsure how to respond. “Is your father…?”

“He is fine,” Data said. There was a touch of bitterness in his tone, which he shook off as soon as he could. “May we speak upstairs?”

“Yeah, definitely.” They trekked up the steps, Data heaving his bag and coat. But Geordi hesitated by the door to Data’s room. “Oh, er, I might’ve left some things out. Sorry, I didn’t know you’d be home so soon.”

“That is fine, Geordi,” Data replied. “As I said, what is mine is yours.”

As it happened, Geordi was not nearly as messy as he thought he was. There were a few bundles of clothing on the chair in the corner and a plastic tote with toiletries and a half-finished bottle of toothpaste on the bathroom counter. But other than that, the place was exactly as Data had left it. 

In fact, it was much improved. Like seeing Geordi downstairs in the living room, seeing his things strewn around Data’s own room felt...right. It felt like coming home, really coming home, for the first time in a long time.

Once they were settled, sitting up on the foot-end of the bed, Data began his explanation. He told him about his family’s devious plan to scam money from the hospital. He talked about Lore’s pained voice, and his father’s faked health scare. By the end, Geordi’s face was in a state of perpetual shock. He ran his hand along Data’s back for a long moment, murmured apologies wherever he saw fit. 

In essence, he was exactly who Data needed him to be in that moment.

“So what did you do?” Geordi asked, as Data took a moment to catch his breath.

“I decided to stay out of contact with my brother and father.” The words felt raw in Data’s throat. For a split second, he almost felt like a bad guy; overdramatic, or cruel. But then that second passed and he nodded, because it felt right. “They have been detrimental to my mental and emotional health, and their actions put myself and Lal at risk.”

Geordi simply nodded, mirroring Data’s expression. He didn’t respond at first. But when he did, it was with a quiet and kind voice.

“I’m always here to talk, if you need to.”

“Thank you, Geordi. But I believe I have talked enough today. ” Data turned to the man, with a new-found confidence and a smile on his face. “However, I do have one request.”

Geordi adjusted himself on the bed, sitting up straighter and leaning so that he faced Data more directly. 

“Anything you need.”

Data’s eyelids fluttered, his gaze flickering toward Geordi’s lips.

“Last week, we were about to kiss when we were interrupted by a phone call,” Data said. “I would like to share that kiss now, if you would be willing.”

Geordi smiled, even wider than Data, and leaned in with a shake of the head.

“Ready, willing, and able,” he murmured, just before his lips touched Data’s.

It was another moment of pure bliss; pure clarity; pure ‘this-is-right’-ness, ‘this-is-what-I’m-meant-to-be-doing’-ness. Three in one day. 

Data’s lips were on Geordi’s. His hands were reaching across Geordi’s shoulders. And Geordi’s fingertips were playing with his hair; smoothing back the curls by his ear, stroking down his jawline. 

Perfection. Love. Togetherness. Whatever you called it, this was...this was home. In Geordi’s arms. In his kiss. In this room; this house. His little girl downstairs finishing up her breakfast. His phone silent. His life, his imperfect life, finally feeling like it was headed in the right direction.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve - Epilogue

Data looked to his left and found his duct-taped driver’s side mirror displaying a familiar scene; his street, with its wintery bare trees and its children in puffy coats toddling off to school. He smiled, because even though this was the same car, the same street, the same routine, something about it was different. 

Now it was also Geordi’s car; Geordi’s street; Geordi’s routine. 

The thought made Data’s smile grow wider, as he continued to watch the traffic behind their parked car rev off to begin their days. He and Geordi, living together. The situation was a week old, but still it felt brand new. Every day he found himself waking up pleasantly surprised to find someone else in his bed. He had not had company, beside Lal, for so long; not since Tasha. And now he had a constant companion; a man he had fallen for in record time.

“You must be thinking about something special,” Geordi commented from the passenger side. He wore that bright smile that always caused Data’s neurons to misfire for a moment or two. 

“I am,” Data said, reflexively. Then, as his cheeks blushed slightly, he turned to face forward and asked, “Are we ready to depart?”

“Wait!” Lal cried out.

Data’s heart jumped, thinking that there was a truck barreling toward them that he had missed in his inspection. But no; he checked and the street was empty. He checked the back seat and his little girl was staring ahead, not searching for a missing backpack or kicking an untied boot in the air. 

Data gave her a confused expression until she explained.

“Geordi,” she called, leaning forward to tap on his shoulder.

“Yes, Lal?”

“The engine won’t work unless all of the seat belts are buckled.”

Geordi looked down at himself, then grinned with his head bowed down close to his chest. Data joined his laughter as he slowly faced forward again.

Lal. Perfect, perfect Lal. What would Data do without her?

“Thank you, Lal,” Geordi said. “You are so right.”

He and Data met eyes briefly; long enough only to share a look of mutual affection and care, for each other and the little girl they were now raising together. When Geordi was finally buckled into his seat, Data nodded and checked the mirror again.

“Are we now ready to depart?”

“Aye, Cap’n!” Lal called out. Now she was smiling, and so was Geordi, and so was Data.

And as he pulled out of their little parking spot in front of their little home, Data had one thought and one thought alone: he had once been so sad, and now he was so happy. And even if he never fully healed from the pains of losing Tasha, losing his family, making difficult decisions...that was okay. That ache was bearable, because he had so much to make up for it now. 

He had Geordi. He had Lal. And come what may, his little life was enough.


End file.
